


Together

by Sirussly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirussly/pseuds/Sirussly
Summary: Tonks silently cursed the day she married a man as stubborn as she was. It did not bode well for arguments.





	Together

“You’ve had some pretty bloody stupid ideas before, Remus Lupin, but this has got to be up there.”

Tonks buried her short nails into the palms of her hands, for fear of them shaking. A baby’s cry echoed from upstairs.

“This is it, Tonks. They need all the help they can get.”

“Then we both go.”

“No.”

Tonks silently cursed the day she married a man as stubborn as she was. It did not bode well for arguments.

“We’re partners, Remus. We fight together. That’s how it’s always been.”

“Not this time.”

She unclenched her fists, but there was nothing to hold on to, so she clenched them again.

“So you’re just going to leave? After last time?”

When Remus had returned and looked at her with broken eyes and held on to her as though he were falling, she had forgiven him. But she knew better than to trust in the promises he made. She had lost enough people to know those who leave don’t always have a choice.

“Dora, I don’t have a choice.”

“You do. This time, you do.” She closed her eyes and willed her voice not to waver. “I’m not asking you to stay behind. But we’re too out of practice… neither of us can fight like we used to. This won’t be a fair fight.”

Her voice remained steady but the tears in her eyes betrayed her, and Remus threaded his fingers through her own.

“You’ll die if you go there alone.”

Remus held her to his chest and she felt the rise and fall of it, his steady heartbeat. A hungry wail cut through the silent hallway, and she knew.

“Look after Teddy for me,” he whispered into her hair. Lilac shifted to a soft, pale blue. “I love you.”

After the door had clicked shut behind him, Tonks climbed the stairs to their son’s room. She picked him up and cradled him gently, ignoring how her stomach twisted as she smiled at their matching hair. She told him that Daddy had something important to do, but he couldn’t do it alone, so she was going to help him and make sure they both came home.

She hummed softly to drown out her thoughts whilst she wrote a letter to her mother.

\- - - -

Tonks ran through the dust and the chaos towards the Great Hall, knowing there wasn’t enough time but praying for it anyway. She felt the air crackle and her ears rang as she tore through the doors and she saw him, she saw his face and the way Dolohov drew back his wand and she didn’t hesitate before drawing back her own and screaming a curse.

Her aim was off – it hit the pillar by Dolohov’s head and showered him with rubble as he stumbled backwards. But she was by Remus’s side and he was filthy and bleeding from the head and alive, looking at her like she was the last thing left on earth.

Tonks knew there wasn’t enough time but prayed for it anyway as Dolohov found his footing and turned on them. Remus raised his wand and his free hand brushed hers.

“Together?”

Tonks looked past Dolohov into the eyes of her aunt.

“Together.”


End file.
